DSZC RP Series
DSZC 1: Drake, the Chaos Angel In DSZC 1: Drake, the Chaos Angel , war is upon the new kingdom of Zariaha. The Zariahan army is led by the prestigious king Ryon and his council of elders. However, his forces are not enough and he calls upon the greatest warriors in the realm. Four heeded the call. A Dwarven blacksmith from the Frozen North, an Elven ranger from the Skuunska region of the Southern Badlands, a Part-Human Necromancer from the Origin Islands, and a Divine Berserker from Haven. These four confront many enemies, growing ever closer to Castle Bloodstorm, the home of Drake, the powerful Chaos Angel. As they battle him, a more powerful being stands between them, speaks, and sics an army after army of dark beasts on all five of them. From there on, Drake and the others pursue the being and slay him. When they do, Drake leaves into the Dark Realm, and the rest go their separate ways. Little do they know they will meet up again soon. DSZC 2: Light is Dark In DSZC 2: Light is Dark, the leader of the Unity Angels is corrupted, and a second Chaos Angel is born. She, however is far different from Drake. While Drake holds power over teleportation and cloaking, she commands all the elements in known existence. Once again the four heroes are called together. When they finally meet up, they receive news that the unnamed Chaos Angel has taken possession of a Godsword. It was made by her own army, that she corrupted. The four begin the ascent to the summit of Mt. Legnaytinu. The Unity Angels were never very creative, the mountain's name is Unity Angel backwards. When they reach the summit, they find and destroy the Godsword, and end up blowing up half the mountain. Soon after, they confront her and slay her. As they walk back down the Godsword reforms itself from pieces of rock, and the remaining pieces of the Godsword. To this day, the Godsword known as Umbraterra sits at the shattered peak of Mt. Legnaytinu. DSZC 3: Ianvar, Keeper of Shadows Ianvar is a Paladin of Zephyz, who is all too confident in his powers. He thinks he is superior to Zephyz, and with this pride, he was corrupted into a Dark Paladin. He begins leveling villages and burning forests until he got the attention of Zephyz and Medasz. They send mercenaries to stop him, but all that confronted him fell and were turned into Shadows for his cause. He eventually gained the possession of a sceptre with godly powers. He then corrupted it to infinitely summon Shadows. The heroes then get word of this conflict and once again are called to arms. They begin to trek, but in what direction? Only time will tell... DSZC 4: Before the Betrayal The original heroes from the Betrayal at Zakianshin obviously had a back story. Reuage, Sapphire, Ragnar, Genesis, as well as some new characters protect the Janni Camp for years before Zakianshin was built. They fight their ways through Zombies, Juggernauts, Demons, Dragons and more! Only the best will survive... DSZC4 is partially player-driven game, if you don't make potions, decent equipment or learn some extra skills, you probably won't survive long. DSZC 5: The 776 Gods The 776 Gods is the "official" build of the roleplay. It's the most fleshed out, and what most of the information on the wiki pertains to. More info on The 776 Gods can be found here, including how to build characters from scratch, and how some mechanics work.